Help Me
by monochromatic days
Summary: Trapped in a cell that was slowly eating away at his humanity and sanity, he leaves a message as his first and only cry for help before he slowly loses himself to the Fourteenth.


**WARNING: Spoilers**** for chapters 199 and 200. Well, sort of.**

**I do not own D . Gray-Man. But I do own the guide book I bought a few hours ago :D

* * *

**

Those silver eyes, which were always filled with kindness and unseen sadness, flashed gold for a brief moment. After that, he had aided Kanda Yuu and Alma Karma's escape using the White Ark, to a place unreached by humans.

These two factors were enough evidence to allow the higher ups to charge Allen Walker with treason.

Binding seals were immediately placed on him, rendering him unable to use his Innocence. Then deemed decommissioned from the Black Order's team of Exorcists and to be taken away to be locked up.

He fought back. He really did. But the higher ups wouldn't care for this shit.

* * *

'We are not sure if the Fourteenth is on our side or on the Earl's.'

'We do not want to take the risk of having the Black Order being destroyed from the inside all because of the Fourteenth's vessel.'

'Yes. Allen Walker should be locked up.'

'Until we are sure of the Fourteenth true intentions, we are unable to decide the fate of Allen Walker.'

'A cell shall be prepared for him. Guards shall be assigned outside his door at all times and also to report his activities. From every movement to every breath he takes.'

'We will monitor his activities with the highest security that we can provide.'

'No matter what it takes, we WILL win this holy war.'

* * *

That pair of shining silver eyes.

Eyes that were once full of so much life and vigor were all but replaced with a dull gold. Eyes occasionally flash from silver to gold.

He knew it, was only a matter of time before the memories implanted in him would attempt to take over the control of his body.

He knew it, was only a matter of time before he starts to lose the internal battle within himself that he had been fighting for so long.

He knew it, was only a matter of time before he harms the person he loves the most once the memories of the Fourteenth takes over.

He knew all these. Yet, he didn't want to believe the reality of this.

He wanted to escape reality, even for a while.

'_I am disappointed Allen Walker. Why are you so pessimistic all of a sudden?'_

"…"

'_Ignoring me I see. Well, never mind. __It's not long before I will take over your body.'_

"…"

'_I'm surprised Allen Walker. Weren't you supposed to live by the motto set by yourself, to keep walking forward?'_

"…"

Yes.

He wanted to keep walking forward.

He wanted that. But how was he suppose to do so, if there is a haunting voice in his head, reminding him of how little days he had left?

Rapidly, Allen Walker slipped into depression.

* * *

Food and water were only brought to him once a day, straining Allen's Innocence to its limits. What they didn't know was that this had made it such an easy feat for the Fourteenth to take over. As the Innocence is suppressed, the Noah's memories are able to take over. Although not completely.

The more this happened. The more Allen slipped in and out of consciousness at different intervals of the days and night.

Soon, days bled into weeks and weeks bled into months. The constant change in Allen's body was beginning to push his mind and body over the limit to the point where he is starting to lose his grip on reality.

He finally lost his sanity one night when he begun to scream.

Scream in pain. Scream in excruciating pain.

He screamed until his voice broke. Then he himself broke too.

* * *

The only window in the cell allowed the moonlight to penetrate the room, acting as the only source of light.

The once clean cell was stained with both fresh crimson, dripping off the ceiling and sliding down the walls of the room in small streaks, and also dark crusted blood in several places.

Huddled in the corner of the cell, a small boy was slathered in the exact same liquid that was found in the prison. Said boy was facing the corner, refusing to acknowledge the 'visitors' that had dropped by to check up on him.

Turning the boy to face them, they saw the mark of the Noah decorating his forehead, with fresh blood streaming down them. Directing their attention to the boy's left arm, blood was also seen streaming out of where the Innocence that has been embedded in the skin of the boy.

Apparently it seems that the Innocence and Noah's memories are having difficulties to co-existing with each other any long since the Fourteenth has started to make his move to claim the body of Allen Walker.

Deciding it was finally time to put the boy on trial to extract information from the Fourteenth, they had made arrangements for a scenario, similar to a court trial but not quite, to take place first thing in the morning for the following day.

Leaving the boy to his own devices, they left the room.

Slowly, the boy who was forgotten by God stood up.

He made his way to the nearby wall and scrawled on it, using his bloodied left hand, two words.

Those two words that could have made everyone realise that he was not their white knight, their Destroyer of Time that would end this war.

Those two words that could have made everyone realise that he was not a shining star of hope.

Those two words that could have made everyone realise that he was just as scared as anyone else on the battlefield.

Those two words that he had always wanted to say but didn't want anyone to worry.

But now, he didn't care anymore.

Now, he knew, it would be his last day.

* * *

The next morning greeted the guards of the boy's cell and the higher ups of the Black Order with utmost surprise.

Sitting down calmly in the middle of the cell was a boy with closed eyes.

Slowly, those eyes opened. The dull silver that had been evident in Allen's eyes was gone. Before them, molten gold eyes looked at them with absolute interest.

He opened his mouth to speak, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Black Order. I'm sure all of you know who I am and I'm sorry to inform you that Allen Walker is no longer here anymore. But he had left a little message for all of you on the wall over there."

Finishing his little introduction, he pointed to the wall on his left.

Everyone present in the room, besides the Fourteenth in the form of his vessel, looked to the wall that he had point to.

The two words scrawled in large and shaky handwriting were:

'_**Help me'

* * *

**_

**Wow. Sorry to make all of you read through this crap. **

**I just had a sudden spark of inspiration when my best friend pointed to an artwork that was so relevant to the kind of angst plot like this when we were hanging out together today. Then I realised I HAD to write an angst fic on this.**

**But, do review this story to let me know what you guys think about it. I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
